my first puppyshipping storey
by Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Cutie
Summary: this is a lemon dedicated to trains girl 94     joey is a girl btw


**Yugioh yaoi cuti**e; this is dedicated to trains girl 94 :D

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything but the plot**

_read and review

* * *

_

Normal POV~

"Kaiba stop it" Joey giggled as her boyfriend kissed her neck but he just ignored her demand and continued to kiss her. You see Seto had just got off from an all day, he was tense and frustrated and he was attempting to take out his frustration through his blond beauty, Jo wheeler (**A/N; but everyone calls her joey**).

"Seto, seriously stop" she moaned as he moved his kisses lower until he reached her collar bone, Seto began to move his hands lower until they met the crotch of her denim shorts "Seto stop it!" she screamed whilst hitting her boyfriend on the head in the process.

"OW!" he continued "What was that for!" Joey looked away and pouted "You wouldn't listen to me" Seto groaned and walked away rubbing his head. "Sorry babe~" she smiled following her boyfriend.

She grabbed Seto by the whist and giggled "Get off" he said pushing her off but she still grabbed onto him "no, fuck off I'm not in the mood any more" "Please~ babe" she whined. Seto let out a big sigh "Fine we can have sex but I won't like it" he finally said "Oh but I think you will _dragon_" Joey giggled pushing her boyfriend onto the couch.

**lemon part starts here :D  
**Joey bent between his legs unzipping his pants with her teeth, she pulled them off leaving him in his boxers. She slowly began to nibble at his penis. Seto let out a slight moan as joey kept nipping at his growing erection.

"You like that babe?" she purred rubbing his member, Seto chuckled and smiled "What do you think _josie_?" the girl pouted and grabbed Seto's dick in a death grip "My name _joey_" (**A/N; joey is a name for girls to**) Seto grunted and pain before saying "What ever you say joey" josie smiled and kissed Seto dick "Better"

She pulled his boxers down and placed soft feathery kisses and his shaft before licking his member up and down. "ha~" moaned Seto "Joey... keep going" she smiled slightly before taking in all of Seto's fully erect penis.

"Mmm~" joey moaned as she sucked Seto off, at this point joey was beginning to get wet and she put her hand down her shorts feeling a warm slippery substance on her vagina, she slowly rubbed her clitoris causing her to moan as she suck Seto off.

"That's it puppy, a little more." moaned Seto, "ya like dat dragon." Seto nodded, "well then your gonna love this" she slowly began to suck on his umm_ balls? _jerked Seto off. She slowly began to move her tongue to his uh anus? "AH OH JOEY~ I'm coming!"he moaned (A/N: quite loudly if I do sat so myself), his come filled her mouth, his cock was like a fountain aka too much come!

"Okay puppy stop licking my ass, I had a shit 2 hours ago." "I can tell." she giggled. Seto reached down and picked her up placing on his lap, a wet fluid soaked her shorts.

"Look at this, have you wet your self or are you just happy to see me" Seto mocked "Dragon honey, make me wet um wet-ter" he chuckled and smiled "Gladly, puppy" Seto pulled yami down off his lap and onto the sofa. He slowly began to remove her shorts along with her panties (thongs), "Ooo, what a pretty little..." "call it a pussy and I will hit you" Seto thought for a second before saying "Vag (vaj)" he smirked but joey just rolled her eyes holding down a slight giggle.

He chuckled slightly and slowly began to lay kissed down her stomach oh yeah did i mention he lifted up her top? his lips made there way to to her vagina and gently kissed her clitoris making moans spill out from her lips. "Seto ~" she moaned "Stop teasing me, just do it already" Seto pouted and that soon turned into a smile. He opened her wide and began to lick up and down, tasting the thick warm liquid, softly slurping all of her essence causing Joey to moan louder and louder.

"Ah dragon~ keep going." joey panted, Seto continued to lick and slurp at joey cunt soon making her climax in and on Seto. Blinking twice Seto began to wipe off Joey's come off his face chuckling slightly. "Ooo puppy, now I am completely back in the mood." he chuckled "what you saying that you weren't before" "I was until you hit me", joey giggled and pressed Seto up against sofa positioning herself above his dick. Seto grasped her ass and lowered her down gently slowly penetrating her soft warm cunt with his hard throbbing cock. "AHH!" joey screamed clutching on to Seto as a hot pleasure filed her entire body. "Mmm, oh yeah right there babe." she moaned as Seto thrusted into her. "oh gawd more Seto more!" she screamed, Seto flipped joey and thrusted into her as hard as he could slamming into her g-spot, this went on for a while until Seto's pace went faster as he could feel himself about to come, "puppy I'm at my limit, I'm gonna come." joey wrapped her legs around Seto's waist forcing him to thrust deeper "that's it come in me" she blushed pushing herself rubbing herself on Seto.

A few seconds pasted and Seto let out a cry releasing his seed into joey (**lemon ends here**), a few seconds pasted and both teens were tight and tense until seto finally floped onto his little puppy. "wow... that was great" joey sighed in pleasure, "yes it was puppy, yes... it ... was" he smiled down at his girlfriend and began to kiss her gentaly on the forehead.

* * *

Yugioh yaoi cutie; well that was my first puppy-shipping story and it was pretty good

btw i know i spell cum as come but that's because acording to quizilla thats a naughty word but i bet your thinking but you used the words cock dick pussy cunt well yeah i was like screw it and i dont know alot of words for vagina so yeah

trains girl 94, i hope you liked it and i hope your not dead bye

R&R please

sorry if there is bad gramer


End file.
